Tramas Ocultas
by Kaorumar
Summary: Problemas entre antiguos miembros de la banda Hitten llevaran a su líder y a sus miembros a una situación peligrosa. Mientras la banda se va hundiendo poco a poco por la pérdida de confianza entre los integrantes, la vuelta de Kaoru a la ciudad prenderá más fuego a la hoguera y desatará un infierno en las calles de Tokio que pondrá a todos en peligro.
1. Chapter 1

Este es es un fic que hago a medias con la autora Lica. Me surgió la idea de una serie que vi de bandas y la invité a ella para que escribiéramos juntas. Ella la publicará en portugués y yo en español. Desde ya, les agradecemos que nos lean y os recuerdo que Rurouni Kenshin no nos pertenece. Si fuera el caso, las chicas no existirían porque ellos serían nuestros. jajajajaja Tampoco ganamos nada escribiendo, o seriamos ricas. XD La trama si es nuestra. ;)

Sin más que decir… os dejamos con el capítulo.

 **01\. UN CAMBIO INESPERADO**

Abrió los ojos y el color dorado empezó a ganar vida con el despertar. Sintió todo el cuerpo dolorido y se movió, incómodo, bajo las sábanas. Miró hacia el lado, su mujer dormía plácidamente de espaldas a él, desnuda. Frunció el ceño. No se acordaba de haberla tomado la noche anterior, pero a juzgar por el hecho de que él también estaba sin ropa, sólo podía existir esa explicación…

— ¿Tan borracho llegué? - se preguntó en un murmullo y se incorporó intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertar a la mujer.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó las manos por su rostro y su pelo rojo. Se quedó quieto, intentando saber si tendría una migraña por la borrachera de la noche anterior o no. Satisfecho de que no fuera así, ya que sentía que el día sería lo suficientemente pesado sin eso, y no le apetecía agregar nada más a la ecuación, posó su mano izquierda sobre la cicatriz en forma de cruz de su mejilla del mismo flanco y soltó un suspiro. No sabía por qué, pero era un ritual involuntario y rutinario al levantarse. Se puso de pie, dejando muestra de todo su cuerpo fuerte y definido, sin molestarse por su desnudez. Fue derecho al baño y se metió en la ducha.

La mujer cambió de postura en la cama y posó su mano en la almohada, justo al lado. Frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos, oscuros como pozos, y ver que estaba sola. Se incorporó, apoyándose en el codo y ojeó la habitación en busca de su esposo, hasta que por fin escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha al caer. Volvió a acostarse boca arriba y fijó su mirada en el techo. Sintiéndose aburrida, decidió levantarse y busco una túnica en su armario, la sujetó al cuerpo y fue directa a la cocina a preparar algo para el desayuno.

Kenshin cerró la llave del agua y salió de la cabina de la ducha sin preocuparse en secarse, mojando todo por donde pasaba. Paró frente el espejo y observó su reflejo. Callado. Lo tenía todo, una esposa, un trabajo próspero, ayudaba aquellos que lo necesitaban cuando quería hacerlo… Pero no tenía la esposa correcta. No es que no sintiera nada por su mujer, la quería, pero, no de la manera en que debería quererse a una esposa. No de la manera en que había querido a Kaoru.

Suspiró con desánimo y empezó a cepillarse los dientes, molesto consigo mismo.

Tenía a una mujer preciosa, qué, además, le daba todo cuanto él quería. Le molestaba no amarla. Lo enfurecía. Tomoe merecía todo lo que no merecía Kaoru de él. Tomoe no lo engañaba como había hecho Kaoru. No decía que iba a estudiar mientras realmente iba a tirarse a otros. Entonces, ¿por qué cada mañana tenía su minuto de pensar en esa mujer que lo había dañado tanto?

Esbozó una sonrisa dolida y se lavó la boca, sintiendo que la pasta dentífrica sabía amarga. Se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja que entonaba con su color de pelo. Cogió su mochila de deporte y miró alrededor. No olvidaba nada. Salió al comedor, donde lo esperaba una callada Tomoe.

Tomoe le regaló una delicada sonrisa al verlo y él le contestó igual. Depositando un beso en su frente, tomó su lugar en la mesa.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? - la suave voz de la esposa lo cuestionó mientras él sorbía su café.

— Daré clases en la escuela de kendo y luego iré a hacer un encargo para Hiko. ¿Y tú?

— No sé… Creo que iré de compras.

Kenshin asintió con una relajada sonrisa.

— Gasta cuanto quieras. - Y el asunto acabó. Comieron en paz y tranquilos. La verdad, estaban acostumbrados a mantenerse callados. Jamás fueron muy habladores, cosa que él siempre comparaba con su ex novia, con quien siempre tenía cosas de qué hablar. De todas formas, ya no tenía noticias de Kaoru y al menos el silencio de Tomoe era agradable.

Terminó de desayunar, llevó sus cosas hacia el fregadero, se despidió con un beso rápido y automático en los labios femeninos y se fue, cerrando la puerta al salir. Ella se relajó en la silla y se quedó mirando su pan en el plato por algunos minutos más, esbozando una lánguida sonrisa que se guardaba solo para sus momentos a solas.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El centro de Tokio estaba atestado a esas horas de la mañana de gente que iba y venía de las oficinas cercanas y el restaurante Akabeko era uno de los más concurridos de los alrededores.

Sanosuke miraba con serena perversidad el trasero de Tae, la camarera, mientras la joven servía desayunos a los ejecutivos de la zona. El restaurante era propiedad del Seijuro Hiko, su jefe, amigo y socio. Él era uno de los encargados de mantener el lugar en pie, aunque esa tarea se la dejaba más bien a Tae, que parecía llevarlo todo mucho mejor que él.

— Luego te quejas de que las mujeres huyan de ti.

La voz calmada y fría de Aoshi, su primo, se hizo oír entre el murmullo de gente mientras se tomaba con desquiciante tranquilidad su té. A diferencia de su primo, Sanosuke prefería arriesgarse a un buen bofetón que pasarse la vida metido en un cubo de hielo como Aoshi.

— Al menos a mí se acercan. No las espanto antes de dejarme conocer cómo haces tú.

Aoshi se limitó a mover casi imperceptiblemente una ceja e ignorar a su primo. Sanosuke y él eran como la noche y el día. Se levantó despacio y se acomodó la americana beige, la cual le quedaba como un guante a juego con su camisa negra.

— Hiko nos quiere ver esta noche a todos. No llegues tarde.

Mientras caminaba calmadamente hacia la salida para ir a reunirse con Himura, su amigo, escuchó a Sanosuke torpedear sus palabras, imitándolo como un crío.

— Ni lliguis tirdi… El hielos este…

Aoshi abandonó el local antes de acabar lanzándole una silla a su primo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kenshin terminaba de arreglar sus cosas, el pelo aún mojado de la ducha rápida que se tomó tras acabar sus clases del día. Ya era mediodía y Aoshi estaba por llegar, ambos tenían cita con un abogado nuevo. Torció el gesto con disgusto. No le gustaba nada tener que estar cambiando de abogados continuamente. La policía hacía tiempo que iba tras sus negocios y los continuos cambios que estaban teniendo últimamente de abogados no eran beneficiosos para el club. Solo esperaba que esta vez el abogado fuera capaz de quedarse un buen tiempo o, en su defecto, no muriera por "casualidades" del destino.

Esa noche esperaban un cargamento importante, Hiko - su mentor tras el encarcelamiento de su padre biológico -, los quería a todos preparados y presentes y los papeles para pasar la frontera no tenían que dar lugar a controles. El nuevo abogado tenía faena. Cerró la cremallera de la mochila y salió, mientras caminaba hacia la salida y se despedía de algunos de sus alumnos que pasaban felices gritando su nombre.

Aoshi estaba apoyado en la lateral del coche, un Aston Martin DB9 color plomo, valorado en más de un millón de dólares estadounidenses. Ese era el nuevo juguete del hermoso hombre, alto, de pelo azabache y ojos azul hielo. Kenshin se quedó anonadado con la novedad.

— Vaya… Te superaste Aoshi. - sonrió divertido a su amigo, quien contestó con una diminuta sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres conducirlo para saber cómo es? - ofreció las llaves al pelirrojo que aceptó gustoso, adentrándose en el auto.

Se acomodaron y se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, seguidamente, Kenshin salió a toda velocidad del lugar. Faltaba poco para la cita y no podían llegar tarde. El camino fue tranquilo con algún que otro comentario sobre el vehículo. Aparcaron frente a los juzgados, bajaron del coche y subieron las escaleras marmoleadas con pasamanos de cedro hasta llegar a la tercera planta.

Una sencilla mujer los recibió y los llevó hacia un pasillo privado en el momento en que los dos hombres dejaron saber quiénes eran. Sin espera, cosa que los sorprendió, siguieron a la mujer, expectantes. La japonesa abrió una puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ellos entraran, primero pasó Aoshi, tras él, Kenshin, que se despidió de la amable recepcionista, como todo un casanova que era, antes de ver al abogado. O mejor dicho… a la abogada.

Kenshin se quedó lívido, boquiabierto y sin reacción por tiempo indeterminado, que para él pareció una eternidad. La abogada por su parte no estaba teniendo una reacción muy distinta a la de él. Sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho, junto con sus labios, su mano paró su labor de escribir algo y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Aoshi se quedó como una estatua, esperando una explosión que parecía no llegar y, entonces, ya que nadie parecía despertar de ese momento tan incómodo, el más alto decidió tomar frente en la situación.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Kamiya.

Una vez interrumpido el silencio, la pareja que no dejaba de intercambiar miradas, despertó. Con un par de pestañeos y la mente volviendo a la normalidad, Kaoru se puso en pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Aoshi y Kenshin. Su actitud: toda profesionalidad.

— Así es. Señor Shinomori, Señor Himura... - A este último no lo miró - Un placer volver a verlos. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Con un cumplido de cabeza por parte de Aoshi, los dos se acercaron a las sillas frente a la mujer, pero sólo el morocho se sentó. Kenshin no podía apartar la mirada de la morocha. Kaoru se sintió incómoda, su corazón no paraba de latir en su pecho y temía que los hombres frente a ella pudieran darse cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba esa situación.

— Bien… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? - Mejor centrarse en el trabajo.

Aoshi esperó un tiempo prudente a que su jefe y amigo tomara rienda de la conversación y le explicara a la abogada los detalles de la situación, pero viendo que eso no iba a ocurrir, carraspeó y puso sobre la mesa una carpeta repleta de documentos, viejos y nuevos.

— Nuestro último abogado tuvo que… - hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas - marcharse. - Sacó varios documentos de la carpeta - Nos apañamos bastante bien con todo lo referente a los negocios legítimos, pero necesitamos una pequeña ayuda para el resto.

Kaoru sabía muy bien que era el "resto". Aunque Kenshin y Aoshi pudieran parecer dos ejecutivos impecables que tenían grandes negocios y que ayudaban a la sociedad, la verdad era, que eran delincuentes de la peor calaña. Años atrás, había pasado por alto todo eso. Estaba enamorada de Kenshin y todo cuanto él hacía a ella le parecía perfecto. Después de unos años alejada de todo ese mundo, veía la verdad sobre ellos. Si por ella fuera, jamás los ayudaría, pero era abogada. Ella cobraba por hacer lo que los clientes le pedían, por limpiar sus desastres y sus ilegalidades, y con ellos, sabía que el dinero no sería un problema. Aoshi continuó su explicación tras acercarle un par de papeles.

— Necesitamos una orden de paso a Shanghái, que sea de material estatal. El cargamento tiene que desembarcar en el puerto y distribuirse en distintos camiones de carga rumbo a Hong Kong. No queremos que nadie haga ningún tipo de control. Tenemos en nómina al Juez Yamagachi. Él te conseguirá las firmas, tú solo redacta los documentos. Los necesitamos hoy, no más tarde de las seis.

Kaoru se dió cuenta de que no era ninguna petición, era una exigencia. Habían puesto los pies en su despacho, habían soltado su estratégia y no permitirían que ella les dijera no. Queriendo o sin querer, desde ese momento, ella formaba parte de todas las mentiras que rodeaban a esos dos hombres. Con una serenidad que no sentía, cogió los papeles con los datos necesarios para redactar los documentos.

— ¿Me tengo que preocupar por el contenido de esa carga?

Kenshin, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, exhaló aire de forma brusca y se acercó unos centímetros a la mesa de forma intimidante. Kaoru aguantó la respiración ante su cercanía, ante el efecto que tenía aún sobre ella.

— No sé cómo has acabado siendo abogada, pero te aconsejo que no preguntes. Haz tu trabajo y esta vez espero que sepas escoger el bando adecuado.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pidiendo a Dios que le diera fuerzas para soportar la voluntad de restregarle en la cara toda su rabia. Volvió abrir los ojos, azul océano, los cuales soltaban chispas y con una sonrisa forzada, sentenció:

— Señor Himura... ¿Cómo es que alguien acaba siendo abogado? Creo que es estudiando mucho, cosa que es lo que he hecho en los últimos años de mi vida. He estudiado duro para lograr trabajar en la carrera que he escogido. - habló con una fingida y amenazante calma. - Y si recuerdo, cosa que hago muy bien, jamás escogí el bando contrario, ni hice nada en contra de ustedes.

— ¿De veras? Porque puedo…

Kenshin no terminó su frase por culpa de dos golpes en la puerta. La misma recepcionista que los había llevado a esa oficina, pedía permiso para entrar, trayendo una bandeja con tres tazas de café y unas galletitas para los que allí estaban. Kaoru quedó inmutable. Ella siempre pedía que la mujer le hiciera ese favor cuando estaba en reuniones, era una manera de atraer a clientes.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada que para las chicas no significó nada, para, seguidamente, volver a su estoica rectitud. Kenshin se sentó, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se quedó callado, sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza. Se sentía extraño, una cantidad incontable de sensaciones encontradas lo atacaban sin piedad. Ella le había hecho mucho daño. Y en esos momentos verla después de los últimos años, tan preciosa, incluso más que antes, con su pelo oscuro como la noche suelto sobre su espalda delicada, su estrecha cintura y busto abundante marcados por una camisa ajustada y esos ojos azules que tanto le habían quitado el sueño con esos labios que… La verdad, lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin más explicación que eso.

La muchacha se fue tan rápido como entró y Kaoru les hizo un gesto para que se sirvieran. Ignorando su primera discusión con Kenshin volvió su atención al ordenador para empezar a preparar los papeles necesarios, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para ignorar al hombre pelirrojo que allí estaba.

Aoshi sirvió las tres tazas con café y puso una delante de cada uno de ellos. Seguidamente, tomó una galleta y empezó a comerla, mientras no dejaba de mirar a ambos. En su interior, le parecía realmente entretenida aquella situación, aunque no podría dejar de tener escalofríos con el recuerdo de un Kenshin destruido por la separación. Pero como él pensó que todo fue muy extraño por siempre haber sido un testigo del amor que esos dos tenían, no podría evitar ahora divertirse un poco con la situación.

Kaoru terminó la primera hoja y ya estaba en el segundo documento, cuando Kenshin, tras tomar un sorbo de su café, volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y tu novio?

Los dedos de Kaoru pararon abruptamente y sus ojos encontraron a Kenshin antes incluso de que su cabeza acompañara el movimiento. El pelirrojo tenía una arrogante sonrisa ladina.

— No tengo novio. - contestó ella sencillamente sin aclarar nada más. Y eso fue lo peor que le podría haber pasado a Kenshin, quien se quedó sin reacción a su mal intencionada provocación. Quiso empezar de nuevo, abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero Aoshi se lo impidió.

— ¿Queda mucho para terminar? - preguntó el más alto, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del amigo, cosa que ignoró sin ni una pizca de preocupación.

— No, a decir verdad, este es el último. - Pulsó el botón para imprimir las hojas. - Listo.

— Eres rápida… - inicio Kenshin, para disgusto de Aoshi. - Seguro que tu ex novio también lo pensaba. - siguió.

Kaoru junto las hojas, intentando hacerse la indiferente.

— Vamos Kaoru… Como buenos amigos que somos. Cuéntame sobre él.

Con fingida tranquilidad, Kaoru terminó su labor y cuando guardó todo para poder salir en busca del juez que debería firmar las peticiones, decidió contestar.

— De verdad, no sé de qué me hablas. Infelizmente o felizmente, depende de quien lo mire, no he estado con nadie desde que nos separemos. Pero, ya que somos tan buenos amigos como tú dices, Kenshin… - escuchar su nombre en la dulce voz de ella aceleró aún más su corazón. — Cuéntame… ¿Te casaste tú con Tomoe?

No esperó a que él contestara. Dio la vuelta a su mesa e informó a Aoshi que pasara a buscar el papeleo a las tres de la tarde, que para entonces ya lo tendría todo arreglado y lo dejaría en una carpeta en recepción. Abrió la puerta y se fue con un ligero adiós dejando a ambos hombres anonadados y a un pelirrojo aún más rabioso de lo habitual.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seijuro Hiko esperaba pacientemente a todos sus hombres en el puerto de Yokohama. Para sus cincuenta años, se conservaba como un todo un chaval. Los músculos prominentes de su pecho amenazaban con romper la tela de la camisa Louis Vuitton azul marino que llevaba y su pelo largo y oscuro era una envidia incluso para las mujeres, que deambulaban por el paseo marítimo sin quitarle ojo de encima.

— Llegan tarde.

Observó de reojo a Seta, uno de los miembros más jóvenes de su banda, el cual mantenía una siempre ensayada sonrisa. Pese a su baja estatura y su delgado cuerpo, Sojiro Seta era un hombre valiente, efectivo y sobretodo, fiel. Cualidades que Hiko tenía en alta consideración.

— Quizá no hayan conseguido los documentos.

La voz de Chó, un hombre alto, fortachón y con pintas de matón de barrio ataviado de cuero hizo que Hiko dirigiera su atención a él. No le gustaban las sorpresas, y menos cuando tenían dos furgonetas llenas de AK-45 y Ar-15 con más de media tonelada de munición esperando para ser transportadas y distribuidas a la Triada.

— Llegarán. - Aseveró Hiko, sin estar muy seguro de ello y sonrió al escuchar el refinado motor del Aston Martin de Aoshi acercándose por el embarcadero. Justo a tiempo. Observó salir del vehículo a su primero al mando, Kenshin y seguidamente a su segundo al mando, Aoshi. Le faltaban dos hombres…

— ¿Dónde están Sanosuke y Tatsu?

Los recién llegados se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin saber qué contestar. Sanosuke y Tatsu, pese a ser dos hombres de inigualables cualidades, la puntualidad y la inteligencia no los acompañaban. Con un gruñido, Hiko echó a andar hacia una de las furgonetas y antes de montar en ella sentenció.

— No importa, empecemos sin ellos.

Se dirigieron a una de las grandes embarcaciones que esperaba atracada en el puerto. La carga de las armas se haría en cajas de madera precintadas y clavadas con matasellos estatales, como si fueran grandes obras de arte. A su llegada a Shanghái, otro de los miembros de la banda afincado allí, las recogería y procedería a la distribución de camino a Hong Kong y al cobro por parte de la Triada.

Kenshin bajó el primero de la furgoneta junto con Aoshi y en cuanto pusieron un pie en el suelo se desató el infierno. Una bala se incrustó en la chapa de la Dodge RAM van-95 negra justo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sacó su arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón y empezó a disparar en dirección opuesta. Aoshi se unió a la refriega, así como todos los integrantes del grupo.

En cuestión de segundos fueron rodeados por multitud de hombres armados con pasamontañas negros. Uno de ellos lanzó una granada que hizo que todos echaran a correr lejos de la zona y otros dos aprovecharon el momento para subirse a las furgonetas y largarse con todas las armas y la munición. Hiko maldijo para sí mismo. En veinte años que llevaba dedicándose al negocio de las armas jamás había sufrido un ataque semejante, jamás había perdido un cargamento. Miró a sus hombres, que iban acercándose poco a poco, observándose unos a otros, buscando daños.

— ¿Quién coño eran esos?

Hiko miró con rabia hacia su hijo y primero al mando y se acercó a él, tocando su hombro izquierdo para asegurarse de que la bala no lo hubiera rozado. Al ver que no, suspiró aliviado, aunque aún les quedaba un problema incluso peor. Los miró a todos, indagando.

— Solo nosotros sabíamos cuándo y cómo iba a ser el transporte.

Aoshi guardó silencio, pero miró a Kenshin con precaución. No solo lo sabían ellos… Kaoru Kamiya también sabía a qué hora y dónde sería. La pregunta era… ¿Habría traspasado la línea la pelinegra? ¿Su refriega con Kenshin habría sido motivo para ello?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

¿Será Kaoru una traidora? ¿Quién pensáis que son los hombres enmascarados? Vamos… ¡quien lo adivine un regalo!


	2. Chapter 2

Este es es un fic que hago a medias con la autora Lica. Me surgió la idea de una serie que vi de bandas y la invité a ella para que escribiéramos juntas. Ella la publicará en portugués y yo en español. Desde ya, les agradecemos que nos lean y os recuerdo que Rurouni Kenshin no nos pertenece. Si fuera el caso, las chicas no existirían porque ellos serían nuestros. jajajajaja Tampoco ganamos nada escribiendo, o seriamos ricas. XD La trama si es nuestra. ;)

Antes de nada, agradecimientos por los Follows y los Reviews y por supuesto, nuestra contestación a todas aquellas que os habéis molestado en darnos vuestra siempre agradable, bienvenida y querida opinión:

 _ **Rosa**_ _ **:**_ _"Hola querida... Gracias por tu información... Creo que voy a informar a Aoshi porque el muy tonto cree que fue Kaoru. Yo tampoco creo que lo fuera... Pero... qué podemos hacer? El tipo tiene su propia voluntad. XD Sobre los enmascarados... ¿No hiciste ninguna investigación? O.o Pensaba que tu podrias decirme. jijijij Linda... Gracias de verdad y espero que encuentres las respuestas en este capítulo. :D Besitos" ._ Eso era de parte de Lica, y de mi parte decirte que tienes que seguir jugando para ganar el premio de la loteria xD. Espero que en este siguiente capítulo tengas más pistas de quién pueden ser los enmascarados y nos vemos al final con un nuevo reto.

 _ **Taishou**_ _ **:**_ _Mi linda… Gracias por venir a escribirnos. Deberas que te echo de menos en el fandom y más a tus observaciones tan listas… A ver cuanto acertaste. Y gracias por la confianza en en nuestra parceria. :D._ Eso era de parte de Lica, y de mi parte, decirte que has sido la que más se ha acercado de todas pero que tienes que seguir leyendo porque si te digo más nos boicoteo a nosotras mismas. Como le he dicho a Rosa, tú tampoco has ganado el premio xD a seguir concursando. A ver si el próximo reto lo sacas.

 _ **rogue85**_ _ **:**_ _Mi linda señora Bracho… No te haces idea de cuan feliz me hace tenerte acá. :D Más aún, me encanta que te haya gustado nuestra loca idea. Acá los buenos no son tan buenos que digamos. jajajaja Yo en lugar de Kaoru le hubiera lanzado la silla a la cabeza, pero la chica es más calmada que yo. u.u Lástima (suspiro). Bueno… Digamos que acertaste y te equivocaste… ¿En que? No sé… Pero es lo que creo. :D Smack :-*_. Por el mote sabrás que lo anterior es de Lica jajaja. Me volví loca cuando te llamó así, tuvo que pararse un buen rato a resolver mis dudas. Vamos al fic. Ui… casi casi pero… ¡no! No todo al menos xD. Como las demás, a seguir concursando. ¿Preparada?

 _ **Pajaritoazul**_ _ **:**_ _Con la primera escena diría yo, que ni yo creería en la felicidad. :D jijijiji Pero ¿ves? Aoshi y Sano son perfectos como familia… sólo se matan. jajajajajaja Una triste casualidad la del abogado… pobre… Ni me acuerdo como fue.. Pero yo sé que él no murió… Sólo dejó de vivir. u.u jajajajajajajaja Hei… Aoshi me representa. \\*u* Si… Fue mejor de lo que yo sería. jaja Nada a agregar sobre Cho y Seta. Estamos de acuerdo. XD Aoshi piensa demás. u.u Alguien tiene que callar su mente. u.u Gracias *o* Miles de gracias por tus palabras y más que todo por tu review. :-* ._ Y después de Lica… aquí voy yo:Me uno al grupo sobre la opinión de Seta y Chó. Ese Chó es un chulo de barrio. ¿Crees que les irá mal al pensar que ha sido Kaoru? Interesante pensamiento… tendrás que leer para saber si es así o no y… como las demás, sigue concursando porque no has ganado el premio.

Chicas… Nosotras les deseamos una maravillosa lectura y que se diviertan mucho, con las respuestas a algunas dudas. No olviden dejarnos un bello review bien detallado con su parecer. Eso nos ayuda mucho a pensar. ;) Las queremos. :-* ( Eso Lica… yo más bien seré la que esté dando en vuestro hombro con el palito hasta que supereis los retos que os vamos a poner). Tiene que haber diversidad, sino es aburrido...

.

.

 **02\. Vuelta al pasado**

" _Observaba la fotografía que había en su mano como si fuera un ente extraño. No podía creer lo que veía. Kaoru… su Kaoru, lo engañaba. De no estar viendo la foto sería un pensamiento del todo irracional. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ella era capaz de algo así. Su carácter bondadoso y su humildad no le casaban en absoluto con alguien tan mezquino. Pero la realidad estaba imponiéndose a la visión que tenía de Kaoru. Las pruebas eran irrefutables._

 _Dejó la fotografía de la pelinegra abrazándose con otro hombre para abrir de nuevo el sobre que contenía los mensajes enviados por ambos. Esos mensajes estaban escritos a altas horas de la madrugada y casi todos tenían trazas demasiado íntimas. Notó cómo su corazón se hacía trizas y odió a Kaoru. La odió como no había odiado jamás a nadie._

 _Arrugó el papel en sus manos y fue en su busca. Esa noche ardería Troya con todos los Troyanos dentro."_

— ¿Kenshin?

La voz de Hiko hizo que parpadeara y volviera a la realidad. Estaban todos reunidos, tratando el único tema que debería estar preocupándole en ese momento, que era, la emboscada que habían sufrido y la pérdida del cargamento. La intención de su mentor era descubrir al traidor lo más rápido posible para ponerlo como ejemplo de que la traición era severamente castigada. Sin embargo, esa noche, Kenshin, que siempre estaba atento a todo cuanto estuviera relacionado con la banda, no lograba concentrarse de ninguna manera. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez hacia Kaoru, la cual siempre le había producido insomnio y que, para ser sincero, ocupaba su mente la mayor parte de las veces que tomaba a su esposa, aunque eso era algo que no confesaría jamás a nadie. Había imaginado esos ojos azules vidriosos, observándolo mientras él se movía sobre ella, el cabello negro como la noche esparcido en las sábanas blancas, lacio, despeinado. Sus anchas caderas alzadas con sus largas piernas rodeándolo. Esa cintura estrecha que él tanto amaba chocando contra la suya, los senos hartos y duros, invitándolo, y esa piel tan blanca… tan apetitosa… Ese cuerpo era un pecado. Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba a Kaoru entrenar ese cuerpo y ahora desfilaba como una modelo solo para hacerlo babear y tener deseos que no podría realizar. Y, como si no fuera suficiente, era la nueva abogada del club. Alguién le debía estar gastando una mala broma. Carraspeó y observó a los presentes, que habían parado de hablar solo para observarlo.

— Sí, os escucho. Continuad.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Kenshin y continuó con su discurso.

— Como iba diciendo, pasé a buscar a Tatsu tal y como habíamos quedado para ir al puerto, pero cuando estábamos de camino alguien nos echó de la calzada. En serio… si tuviera delante a ese tipo me lo merendaria. - Acompañó la amenaza con un golpe de puño sobre su palma abierta. - Pinchamos dos ruedas y tuvimos que llamar a la grúa. Tatsu se había dejado su móvil en casa y el mío quedó sin batería mientras llamaba para que vinieran a por nosotros.

Aoshi negó despacio con la cabeza al escuchar el argumento de su primo. Era un desastre… un jodido desastre que no dejaba de ponerlos en aprietos. Con sosiego, aunque con fuerza, alzó su mano y dejó escapar un tortazo en la nuca de Sanosuke que le hizo dar un alarido. Se lo merecía por imbécil.

Hiko alzó una ceja despacio, agradeciendo a Aoshi esa intervención silenciosa. Él hubiera sido mucho más duro. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar por la estancia, alrededor de la mesa donde estaban sentados todos. Si Sanosuke y Tatsu habían tenido un accidente, seguramente había sido provocado, por lo que los dejaba fuera de toda sospecha. Miró al resto de integrantes de la banda. No dudaba de Aoshi y Kenshin, jamás lo haría y Sojiro a pesar de ese aspecto poco fiable y de que en esos momentos tenía su típica y estúpida sonrisa en la cara tampoco sería capaz. Había tenido muchas ocasiones para traicionarlo, y siempre había sido fiel. Solo le quedaba uno. Miró a Chó que en esos momentos se entretenía pulsando el botón de un bolígrafo retráctil y se encaminó a su silla. Tranquilamente, dió por finalizada la charla.

— Aoshi, Kenshin, vosotros dos quedaros.

En cuanto el resto de miembros se fueron, dejó escapar el aire de forma calmada y ordenó:

— Quiero que vigileis a Chó. Es el único que puede haber hecho esto. No lo perdáis de vista. En el momento en que cometa un fallo, quiero que estéis ahí para demostrarle que al Club Hitten no se le traiciona.

Kenshin asintió, pero Aoshi se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la mesa de forma pensativa. ¿Chó? No tenía muy claro que fuera Chó. No tenía muy claro que fuera nadie de la banda. Él ya tenía a la supuesta culpable.

— La Triada nos da dos días para enviarles un nuevo cargamento o darán fin a nuestros negocios. - Dijo Kenshin de forma abrupta.

Y eso, en su mundo no significaba precisamente que perdieran un par de clientes. Sabían demasiado de la Triada. Como se movían, donde recibían, cuánto pagaban, quienes eran sus hombres. Solo se podía finalizar un negocio de una manera; muriendo.

Tras eso, se levantó, haciendo una reverencia a su maestro y se marchó dejando a Aoshi a solas con Hiko.

Hiko observó a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Le habían informado de lo ocurrido en la oficina del juzgado y mucho se temía que Kenshin en esos momentos era de todo menos estable. Miró a Aoshi con preocupación.

— ¿Crees que tenemos que preocuparnos por él?

Aoshi suspiró de forma audible.

— Hablaré con él.

Si alguien podía hacer entrar en razón a su estúpido pupilo, ese era Aoshi. Hiko asintió y le dió permiso a su segundo al mando para que abandonara la sala de reuniones.

Una vez fuera, Aoshi alcanzó a Kenshin que en esos momentos estaba montándose en una enorme Kawasaki Ninja H2 negra y abrochándose la chaqueta de cuero. El pelirrojo esperó con un atisbo de sonrisa a su amigo que se apoyó en su Aston Martin, el cual descansaba al lado de la moto, aparcado.

— No ha sido Chó, Kenshin.

Kenshin alzó una ceja despacio al ver la confianza de Aoshi en esa afirmación.

— ¿Pondrías las manos en el fuego por él?

Aoshi no era tan tonto como para poner las manos en el fuego por nadie. Más bien se consideraba más listo que cualquiera de los que estaban allí, exceptuando a Kenshin, y por eso tenía entre ceja y ceja a la única persona que podría ganar algo traicionándolos.

— Chó no tendría nada que ganar con todo esto. Recuerda que cuando encontramos a Chó no era más que un yonki en la calle. No tiene motivos. En cambio… Kaoru…

Calló justo en el instante en que unos ojos dorados y ardientes como el fuego lo atravesaron con la mirada. Conocía a Kenshin demasiado bien como para saber que esa mirada significaba problemas. Cuando Kenshin se comportaba así, no pensaba. Dejaba a un lado el raciocinio para convertirse en un ser completamente desquiciado. Esa mirada la había visto en contadas ocasiones, pero a él, no le daba miedo.

— Solo digo que cabría la posibilidad. Te odia. No tiene motivos para ayudarnos y muchos para hundirnos. Piénsalo.

Kenshin respiró profundamente intentando calmar su acelerada respiración. Tenía ganas de machacar algo con las manos, pero se contuvo, y a cambio, se puso calmadamente el casco negro antes de hablar.

— Lo investigaré. - Le dedicó una última mirada furibunda a Aoshi. - No hagas nada hasta que yo averigue algo.

Seguidamente, se marchó, dejando a un Aoshi pensativo y nada contento con esa reacción.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La mansión, aunque estuviera completamente bien resguardada por todo tipo de guardias, se encontraba bien silenciosa. En la recámara principal, había una gran cama en en el centro, ordenada, con sábanas blancas y frente a ella un sofá de tres plazas, en el medio del cual, se encontraba un apuesto hombre, de pelo negro, ojos de un dorado casi rojizo y piel clara. Bebía su sake con calma y tranquilidad absorto en una melodía que sonaba de fondo. Dejando la mente vacía. Hizo un mueca de disgusto al escuchar el cimbreo desesperado del teléfono sobreponerse a la relajante melodía que escuchaba. Tomó el aparato con la mano derecha y contestó.

— Dime. - seco y directo. Escucho con atención y esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la voz al otro lado. Eran buenas noticias. - Sigue con el plan.

Sin decir más nada, colgó. Notó que la puerta del baño que quedaba a la izquierda de la cama se abría y de ella salía una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos color café, con un cuerpo qué, estaba seguro, era la envidia de la mayoría de las mujeres; bien moldeado y cubierto por una sencilla toalla roja. El pelo lacio y largo mojado dejaba un charco de agua en la alfombra por donde ella pasaba, mientras caminaba sensual hacia el hombre en el sofá, que la recibió con una sonrisa, estirando la mano para sujetar la de la mujer.

La mujer aceptó el gesto y se puso a horcajadas sobre las piernas del apuesto hombre antes de besarlo con evidente deseo. Se separaron únicamente por la falta de aire.

— ¿Quién llamó? - preguntó sin rodeos.

— Uno de los nuestros… La información que desveló nuestro espía en la banda era correcta. Ahora tengo en mis manos toda la carga de Hiko… - sonrió de lado y ella lo imitó ampliamente.

— ¿Cual es el siguiente paso? - curioseó.

— No seas ansiosa mi amor… Ya lo sabrás.

Y en esa ocasión fue él el que la devoró con un beso ardiente, deshaciéndose de la toalla, lanzandola lejos y contoneando el cuerpo femenino con las manos, hambriento y deseoso de hacerla suya.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos desde que había parado con su moto frente al juzgado y seguía allí sentado, mirando la puerta de entrada. Habían entrado y salido multitud de personas y en ese momento le tocaba a la recepcionista que los había conducido el día anterior a la oficina de Kaoru. No se lo pensó dos veces. Pasó una de sus piernas de forma elegante por encima de la moto para poder bajar y se encaminó hacia ella a preguntarle sobre la abogada Kamiya. La mujer, extrañada de que le preguntara a esas horas y fuera del juzgado, hizo una pequeña mueca, pero sabía que a clientes como Himura no se les podía negar una respuesta.

— Sigue en el despacho.

Kenshin agradeció de forma rápida la respuesta de la mujer y subió las escaleras del juzgado a paso rápido y seguro hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina de Kaoru. No se molestó en llamar a la puerta, la abrió y entró con seguridad ante la atónita mirada de la morocha que había alzado la cabeza de sus quehaceres y parecía estar sorprendida.

— Ke… - Se corrigió - ¿Señor Himura?

Kaoru notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba en cuanto vió a Kenshin dar un paso hacia su mesa. Los años no habían hecho mella en él. Estaba igual de guapo que cuando ella se marchó e igual de arrogante y maleducado, al parecer. Aún más, en esos momentos tenía ese aire de hombre que ha vivido muchas cosas. La inteligencia brillaba en esos ojos a medio camino entre el ámbar y el violeta. Tenía que admitir que seguía siendo un hombre imponente y que aún la afectaba como nadie la había afectado nunca. Observó cómo él se sentaba frente a ella, lentamente y tragó saliva. Aún recordaba la última vez que habían hablado a solas, muchos años atrás.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - La profesionalidad era la clave del éxito en situaciones embarazosas.

Kenshin observaba las reacciones de la abogada desde la seguridad que le proporcionaba estar tras una mesa. Ver a Kaoru le producía pensamientos y sentimientos que no podía controlar y necesitaba que algo lo separara de ella, cualquier cosa, así fuera una simple mesa. Ella parecía tan afectada como él, lo notaba por el temblor de su voz cuando hablaba, pero no estaba allí para recordar hazañas pasadas. Necesitaba aclarar la situación del club.

— ¿Hablaste con alguien de nuestro acuerdo aparte de con el Juez Yamagachi?

Kaoru frunció el ceño ante el tono brusco y malhumorado de Kenshin. Ese tono lo había escuchado muy pocas veces desde que lo conocía. El Kenshin que tenía delante en ese momento era el criminal, el segundo al mando de una banda de matones y delincuentes, no era el aprendiz a maestro de kendo al que ella solía estar acostumbrada.

— No - La respuesta fue rápida, concisa y segura - No hablo con nadie de mis clientes ni de sus acuerdos.

Pese a la seguridad que mostraba Kaoru, Kenshin ya no creía nada de ella. Con un manotazo sobre la mesa que hizo a la pelinegra dar un brinco, la increpó.

— ¡Me dispararon anoche, Kaoru!. Dos centímetros más y estaría en un jodido hospital. Se llevaron todo el cargamento. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Sí, Kaoru sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso. Alguien los había traicionado, pero no había sido ella. Que Kenshin lo pensara siquiera le revolvía el estómago.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que he sido yo? ¿Estás loco? - Su fingida profesionalidad se fue al garete con esa respuesta.

Kenshin rió de forma sardónica. ¿Cómo podía pensar que había sido ella? Obvio… lo odiaba. Desde el día en que él descubrió su mentira y expuso a la verdadera Kaoru frente a todos sus conocidos. Desde el día en que todos habían dado la espalda a la pelinegra después de enterarse de lo que había hecho.

— ¿Y por qué no iba a pensarlo? Si hay alguien capaz de engañarme, usarme e intentar hundirme, ese alguien eres tú. Pero esta vez… esta vez, Kaoru, te has pasado.

Kaoru notó el ya familiar aguijonazo en su pecho. Después de tantos años Kenshin aún creía que ella lo había engañado y más aún, seguía manteniendo el rencor a pesar de que había sido totalmente al contrario. Había sido él quién la había engañado a ella y no contento con eso, la había humillado delante de todos sus amigos y conocidos. Había tenido que marcharse de su ciudad natal con la vergüenza de que todos pensaran que era una zorra. Notó cómo el pasado volvía a ella, como la golpeaba con fuerza, y sin poderlo evitar, una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla. Lágrima que ella limpió con rabia.

— Si realmente fuera como tú, te habría traicionado como dices. Pero no lo soy. Nunca lo fui. ¡Nunca te engañe! Tú sí…

A pesar del enfado, de la traición y el engaño, Kenshin nunca había soportado ver llorar a Kaoru y en esos momentos seguía sin soportarlo. Apretó el puño, controlándose a duras penas para no ceder ante ella.

— ¡¿Yo?! - Exclamó con una sonrisa que no sentía en el rostro - Sigues con eso… Sigues sin admitir tus fallos a pesar de los años. ¿Te hace sentir mejor si piensas que yo te engañé primero? La realidad es, y siempre será, que la única que se comportó como una puta fuiste tú.

Kaoru no iba a jugar con Kenshin al juego de fuiste tú, fui yo de nuevo y mucho menos iba a soportar desplantes o insultos por su parte. Estaba harta.

— ¿Entonces por qué tengo fotos y conversaciones que demuestran que tú mantenias una relación con Tomoe mucho antes de que yo empezara a hablar con ese chico?

Kenshin frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Pruebas? ¿Fotos? ¿Conversaciones? Las mismas pruebas que él tenía de ella… algo en su cabeza empezó a removerse furioso ante ese descubrimiento.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No estaba dispuesto a creer tan solo en la palabra de su mejor amigo. No es que tuviera la más mínima duda de la veracidad de todo que lo que dijera Kenshin, no era eso. Pero sabía más que nadie, que todo lo que envolviera al gran amor del pelirrojo, le nublaba la mente y no podía dejar que cayeran en una trampa de nuevo.

Entonces, después de asegurarse que su amigo estaba en el juzgado hablando con Kaoru, fué directo a la dirección donde vivía la mujer. ¿Cómo la consiguió? Eso en verdad, no era ningún trabajo para Aoshi Shinomori. Aparcó su coche en un callejón oscuro y tranquilo, en aquella zona no tenían muchos problemas de robos. Fue caminando pausada y despreocupadamente hasta la casa que buscaba, que quedaba más o menos a unas cuatro cuadras de donde estaba.

Vestía casual. Una sudadera negra con capucha le ayudaba a esconder su rostro en la noche. Ya pasaban de las diez, cosa que ayudaba mucho, ya que nadie paseaba por las calles a esas horas. Llegó a su destino, miro de un lado al otro, asegurándose que nadie estuviera siguiéndolo. Nadie... Saltó el portón como todo ninja bien entrenado. Volvió a mirar alrededor, asegurándose de nuevo y siguió su camino. Rodeó la casa, con manos enguantadas, forzó todas las ventanas y puertas. Todo estaba muy bien cerrado con llave.

Sacó de su bolsillo un estuche con clips para abrir cerraduras y empezó su labor con la puerta de atrás. Trabajo fácil, pensó cuando oyó el clic y completo mentalmente, que si Kaoru era inocente, le daría algunos consejos para mejorar la seguridad de su casa. Entró despacio, confirmó de que no hubiera ninguna alarma o trampa contra ladrones y se puso a trabajar.

Empezó por leer todas la cartas de la pelinegra, busco en cajones, bajo la cama, en los armarios, en todas partes. Ni siquiera los armarios de la cocina quedaron libres de una buena inspección. Por supuesto, tomó todo el cuidado posible para no delatar que alguien estuvo allí. Encendió el ordenador y como el buen hacker que era, no tardó en conectarse en todas las cuentas de correo que la mujer tenía. Buscó por todos lados y nada, redes sociales, todo… Limpia. No daba con nada que pudiera poner en duda la honestidad de la abogada. Buscó en carpetas, en medio de sus documentos, hasta que una en especial le llamó la atención.

" _Te odio"_ \- Era el título de la carpeta. Nada disfrazado.

Abrió la carpeta y frunció el ceño con lo que encontró. De verdad, no lo esperaba de ninguna manera. Sin pensar dos veces, imprimió todo el contenido y para más seguridad, envió una copia a su propio correo, seguidamente apagó todo a su paso para no ser descubierto. Después haber hackeado todo lo que pudo y no encontrar ningún trazo de traición, o al menos no encontrar lo que fue a buscar, se sintió aliviado y se alegró de que ella fuera de confianza. La ayudaría en el futuro a mantenerse más segura, pensó.

Satisfecho al mismo tiempo que sorprendido e intrigado, salió de la casa portando en manos los papeles que guardó dentro del pantalón bajo la sudadera.

Observó la calle, todo tranquilo, saltó una vez más el portón y emprendió su camino de vuelta, una vez más encubriendo su cara con la capucha. Dobló la esquina de la calle para entrar en el callejón con tranquilidad. Todo había salido como lo tenía planeado, pero en ese último instante, antes de salir con su coche a la carretera, no notó que estaba siendo atentamente observado por un par de ojos verdes.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Y aquí el final de un nuevo capítulo. No nos hemos hecho esperar mucho.

El reto del capítulo pasado era: ¿Quién creeis que son los enmascarados?

Aunque ha habido quién se ha acercado un poco, nadie ha conseguido adivinar la respuesta. Así que ohhh no hay regalos.

Nuevo reto:

" _ **¿Quién creeis que es el espía que observa a Aoshi?"**_

Y para animaros a pensar hemos decidido que daremos a elegir entre varios premios al ganador o ganadores:

1 - Colaboración en algún fic.

2 - Oneshot con las parejas y el tema que se desee.

3 - Dibujo personalizado de los personajes que se deseen.

4 - Fondo de pantalla para PC con los personajes que se deseen.

5 - Fondo de pantalla para móvil con los personajes que se deseen.

6 - Portada para tu fic.

¡Vamos que lo regalamos! A ver quién acierta.


	3. Chapter 3

Este es un fic que hago a medias con la autora Lica. Me surgió la idea de una serie que vi de bandas y la invité a ella para que escribiéramos juntas. Ella la publicará en portugués y yo en español. Desde ya, les agradecemos que nos lean y os recuerdo que Rurouni Kenshin no nos pertenece. Si fuera el caso, las chicas no existirían porque ellos serían nuestros. jajajajaja Tampoco ganamos nada escribiendo, o seriamos ricas. XD La trama si es nuestra. ;)

Y… aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo.

Antes de nada, agradecimientos por los Follows, los Favs y los Reviews y por supuesto, nuestra contestación a todas aquellas que os habéis molestado en darnos vuestra siempre agradable, bienvenida y querida opinión:

 **SiaE** **:** Hi, beautiful ... How nice to have a reader who speaks English ... Where are you from? Well ... I don't know about Kaorumar, but I haven't had this pleasure of having an English-speaking reader before, so excuse me for the enthusiasm. :D I'm really happy that you are enjoying this work. It's really fun to write it. And I'm super happy that you're enjoying their chemistry. * U * I think Kenshin will have a heart attack when he discovers more ... But we will have some ideas in this chapter. ;) Do you know that I love Shishio and Yumi too? That must be why I put so much effort into writing this scene. I like their romance. :D And yes ... Shishio before the incident was a total charm. * U * I hope you enjoy this update and keep giving us your opinion because I loved receiving it ... But how come you didn't participate in the challenge? O.o I hope you will participate in the next one. Kisses. By Lica.

Nothing more to add to Lica's words. You know I love receiving your reviews. I hope you like this chapter and leave us your nice opinion. Thanks for comment. By Kaorumar.

 **Taishou** **:** Hum… Aqua? Yo pongo verdes y listo. Jajajajajaja Shishio y Yumi… Son mis antagonistas favoritos. u.u Él es muy carismático y su romance es bonito, aunque un tanto enfermo. jajajajajajajaja Obvio… La Tomoe casó con él. u.u No intentas sugerir un traidor? Jijijiji Bueno… Como dijiste el nombrecito correcto. FELICITACIONES! \o/ Escoja su regalo. ;) besitos linda. By Lica.

Muchísimas gracias por comentar como ya te dije por MP y espero que el regalo haya sido de tu agrado. Si esperabas otra cosa aquí estamos para dartela también. Espero que este siguiente capítulo te guste y seas capaz de volver a adivinar el reto. By Kaorumar.

 **Rositaalvarenga** **:** Siiiiiiiii, linda. Felicitaciones. Acertaste. Puedes escoger tu regalo. :D Y que decir? Kaoru no es tan mala… u.u jajajajajajaja Que crees que Aoshi encontro? Por supuesto que ya lo sabrás. ;) Besitos mi linda… Espero con ansiedad tu siguiente review. :D by Lica.

Otra ganadora por aquí. A la espera de la elección de tu regalo y por supuesto como dice Lica a la espera de tu siguiente review a ver qué te pareció el capítulo. Espero que vuelvas a ganar el reto. By Kaorumar.

 **Pajaritoazul** **:** Mi querida Dani…. :D Y te contesté… u.u Pero, esta bien lo hago de nuevo. u.u jajajajajajajja No importa, lo importante es que viste este reto y lo ganó. Eeeeee. :D Si… mi linda niña Misao. *o* A ver que hará esa comadreja loca. u.u Creo que todo junto y mezclado, tal vez? Será que podrán arreglarse aún? Pobrecitos. u.u Tantos años de sufrimiento. :( Gracias por acompañarnos. *u* Deberás. Besitos linda. By Lica

El tema va a estar duro de roer, lo decimos desde ya jajaja, pero algo nos inventaremos para arreglar este desastre entre esos dos enamorados. Felicidades por ganar el reto, espero que tu regalo haya sido de tu agrado y te espero en el siguiente con ganas de que lo ganes de nuevo. Un beso. By Kaorumar.

 _._

 _._

 **03\. PLANES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

La alarma la despertó tarde, pero la culpa no era del aparato y si de ella misma por no haber podido abrir los ojos la primera vez que había sonado. La noche anterior había llegado tarde de un viaje que había hecho para el trabajo, y no habiendo nada de comer en casa, tuvo que cocinar y arreglar muchas cosas antes de poder acostarse.

Seguía con sueño, aunque ya no podía dormir más. Tenía que correr e intentar llegar lo más rápido posible a la comisaría. Esa mañana el capitán iba a tener una reunión con todos y luego necesitaba pasarle el informe de la misión que había finalizado. Por supuesto, con éxito.

Salió del baño, secó su cuerpo y salió desnuda al cuarto, no importaba, vivía sola. Su cuerpo era delgado pero tenía unas buenas curvas. Sus senos, aunque pequeños, eran bonitos, redondos y firmes, su cintura estrecha destacaba aún más sus nalgas que eran bien moldeadas, así como sus piernas torneadas. Un cuerpo hermoso que dejaba muy obvio que su dueña era fanática del ejercicio.

Se vistió con su uniforme de policía, la camisa azul claro se ajustaba a la perfección a sus senos y el pantalón marcaba sus gruesas piernas, haciéndola ver muy femenina. El largo cabello que le llegaba hasta el trasero, negro brillante y lacio, lo tomó en una cola alta. El flequillo revuelto caía sobre sus ojos verdes, llenos de vida, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verse lista, tomó su informe y salió con prisa del pequeño edificio donde tenía su apartamento.

Llegó con cuarenta minutos de retraso y encontró a todos en la sala de reuniones con Saito, su capitán, presentándoles la nueva misión, que en pocas palabras, consistía en desenmascarar a la mayor banda de la ciudad. Recibió una mirada indescifrable del jefe cuando tomó lugar en una de las sillas del fondo.

— Es sencillo... - dijo Saito - No importa lo que tengamos que hacer. Quiero la cabeza de los cuatro jefes de esa maldita banda. Vamos acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Declaró con decisión pero de manera tranquila el alto hombre de ojos expresivos, de un color ámbar, adornados por algunos mechones rebeldes de su flequillo que estaba peinado hacia atrás como todo el restante cabello negro y corto. Todo el equipo aplaudió al dar por finalizada la reunión.

Se quedó aturdida, había llegado más tarde de lo planeado, pero antes que pudiera pensar en que hacer o decir, la fuerte voz del capitán la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Machimaki... A mi despacho, ¡ahora!

Decir que todos pararon sus conversaciones para mirarla sería poco. Misao tuvo la sensación de que hasta el tío que limpiaba el suelo paró su labor para escrutarla. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, no se preocupó, con altivez su puso en pie y siguió al jefe con la cabeza en alto, hasta su oficina.

Hajime Saito era un hombre que imponía respeto y obligaba a todos a hacer su voluntad, y muchas veces, solo bastaba una mirada para que eso sucediera. Exactamente lo que pasó en ese momento, con sólo una ojeada, hizo que todos volvieran a sus labores, mientras él cerraba la puerta con llave, tras dejar pasar a la mujer.

Después cerró las persianas, no sin antes mirar entremedias para verificarse de que nadie ponía mucha atención allí. Entonces la miró, sus ojos lobunos la examinaron con descarada lascivia.

Se aproximó a la muchacha, que le llegaba la coronilla hasta el pecho y le habló en la oreja.

— ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

Misao tuvo que obligarse a respirar con normalidad al sentir el calor del hombre a sus espaldas y sintió todo su cuerpo despertar y su piel blanca arder con el toque sinvergüenza del tipo, que palpaba sus nalgas sin miramientos.

— Saito... - suspiró. - Yo…

Perdió el raciocinio al sentirlo bajar las manos y masajearla en su intimidad por encima del pantalón.

— ¿Cómo te fue la misión?

Le preguntó con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, finos y expresivos. Estaba jugando, provocándola, sabía que aquello la excitaba y a él más que nunca, haber pasado más de una semana sin su policía favorita en la comisaría, lo había dejado de muy mal humor.

No es que estuvieran enamorados, no. Eran amigos, amigos con derechos como solían decir. Les encantaba dar riendas suelta a sus deseos y mutuamente realizar sus fantasías más impuras.

Sin dejar su faena con la mano derecha, Saito, usó la izquierda para empezar a desabrochar la ropa de la muchacha, quien ya empezaba a sentir el cuerpo arder. Sin ánimos para hablar, pero tenía que seguirle la corriente…

— La misión... - gimió quedamente. - Fue un éxito... Logramos salvar al rehén... - se mordió el labio inferior. - Y... - jadeó.

— ¿Y?

Saito metió su fuerte y gran mano dentro del pantalón y de las bragas de la chica y la penetró con dos dedos sin previo aviso. Ella ahogó un grito, tapando su propia boca con su delicada mano a la par que él usaba la mano con la que antes la masajeaba para jugar con su pezón izquierdo.

Saito se sentó sobre la mesa y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él, usando sus largas piernas para abrir las de Misao y así facilitar su acceso.

— ¡Contesta! - ordenó en un susurro impaciente.

La voz masculina estaba tan llena de deseo… Misao decidió abrir los ojos, que había cerrado cuando todo empezó, y vio su reflejo en las orbes oscurecidas del jefe. Separó los labios de forma seductora, sin apartar su mirada y con la voz embargada de lujuria, contestó.

— Está encarcelado y de allí, nadie lo sacará.

Sonrió socarrona y fue todo lo que él necesitó. La atrajo por completo y la besó, con ardor, furia, pasión, sin piedad o delicadeza. Y fue ahí que ella explotó en un orgasmo sin igual, donde su gemido involuntario fue ahogado por el beso demandante del hombre.

La continuó besando hasta sentir que ella empezaba a calmarse. Entonces, se incorporó y decidió que era su turno, sacó su mano del interior de las prendas femeninas y la guió hasta un sofá que tenía al lado de la entrada.

Bajó sus pantalones, mientras Misao hacía lo propio con los suyos, con deseo, no se quitaron la ropa, sólo la dejaron de una manera que no molestase. Hizo que la chica pusiera la rodilla izquierda en el brazo del sofá, apoyara las manos en el respaldo y el pie derecho sobre el asiento. Abrió bien sus piernas y entonces, la penetró, con fuerza.

Misao giró el rostro hacia atrás y lo besó como pudo, a la par que él jugaba con su clítoris con la mano derecha y con sus senos con la izquierda. Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, fuertes, deseosas, demandantes y no tardaron en llegar al clímax. Saito ocultó su rostro en la curva del cuello de ella, controlando cómo podía un gemido gutural que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios, mientras se derramaba dentro de ella y Misao, fue callada una vez más por una mano que tapó su boca, aunque esta vez, fue la mano de él.

Quedaron inmóviles por algunos segundos, aun unidos, con él dentro de ella, hasta que todo se calmó y volvieron a la normalidad.

Finalizado el acto. Sonrieron satisfechos y felices. Él se vistió y la ayudó a arreglarse de nuevo.

— Te informo que te voy a castigar cada vez que llegues tarde.

— No digas eso lobo... - era el apodo con el cual ella lo llamaba siempre que estaban a solas. - Si este es el castigo, me veré tentada a llegar tarde con frecuencia. - bromeó.

Saito la miró amenazante, pero había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos que no pudo ocultar. Y como por arte de magia, volvieron a ser jefe y subordinada.

— Aquí está el informe de la misión de la semana pasada y debo decirte algo interesante…

— Adelante... - Saito empezó a mirar los papeles de la carpeta que ella le entregó, aunque la escuchaba.

— Ayer, cuando volvía a mi apartamento, tarde porque el vuelo se retrasó, vi a Shinomori subir la calle de mi barrio.

Saito dejó la carpeta y la miró con renovada atención.

— ¿Qué podría el tercer líder de la banda Hitten hacer en un barrio como el tuyo?

— No tengo ni idea... Que yo sepa, asaltar casas no es el suyo... Sin embargo, quiero hacerte una petición.

— Dime. - El alto hombre dejó caer su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla.

— Quiero esa misión. Quiero infiltrarme en la banda.

Saito estrecho los ojos, mirándola de manera enigmática.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kenshin escuchaba a Aoshi y Sanosuke hablar mientras observaba absorto su taza de té humeante, a la par que se calentaba las manos con ella, sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación entre ambos hombres.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Kaoru. Pese a que habían pasado años, seguía sintiendo por ella cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por su esposa Tomoe. Su vuelta lo había trastocado, desarmado y destrozado a partes iguales. Lo peor de todo no era que hubiera vuelto sin más, lo peor era que se atrevía a culparlo a él de todo lo que pasó. Se atrevía a jugar con su mente, a decirle que ella tenía pruebas. Pruebas que él sabía a ciencia cierta que no existían porque jamás se había atrevido a engañar a esa mujer. Ni siquiera cuando Tomoe se ofreció a él. Con una mueca, recordó aquel momento como si fuera ese mismo instante.

" _Hacía poco que acababa de ser nombrado segundo al mando en la banda Hitten y sus obligaciones para con el club habían aumentado de forma vertiginosa. De alguna manera, sentía que esa nueva vida impuesta y repentina que se le presentaba, no casaba en absoluto con la vida tranquila que llevaba Kaoru. Incluso, su padre, Hiko, le había insinuado que lo mejor era dejar a esa chiquilla vivir una vida honorable que él no podría darle. A Kaoru en cambio, nada de eso le importaba. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo y no quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que él hacía en las noches cuando se juntaba con los miembros del club. Se conformaba con estar a su lado el tiempo que él pudiera concederle._

 _Se sentía frustrado, pues de alguna manera, sabía que su padre adoptivo tenía razón. Kaoru merecía a alguien mejor que él. Alguien digno de su bondad y cariño._

 _La aparición de Tomoe en escena fue como un soplo de aire fresco, un medio para un fin, una manera de deshacerse de Kaoru para librarla de su oscura vida. Esa mujer no le importaba, por lo que no le molestaba usarla para sus propósitos, pues todo hombre necesita de una mujer al menos para desahogarse y Tomoe parecía muy dispuesta a darle eso._

— _No tienes que quererme si no quieres._ — _Le había dicho Tomoe tras posar sus manos en su pecho de forma sugerente._ — _Solo deja que esté contigo. Una noche. Solo una._

 _Las plegarias de Tomoe de alguna manera habían hecho que su mente se aclarara. No podía estar con Tomoe, ni una noche, ni media. No podía estar con nadie, porque con la única que deseaba estar era con Kaoru. La amaba y ni siquiera Hiko, ni sus obligaciones para con el club iban a lograr que se separara de ella._

— _Lo siento, Tomoe. Eso no pasará._

 _La mujer le había mirado con un deje burlesco en su casi inexpresivo rostro y había asegurado con firmeza. — Pasará, y cuando pase ya no podrás deshacerte de mí."_

Y ya de vuelta al presente, estaba casado con esa mujer, viviendo una vida que no parecía suya. Ella había tenido razón en todo y no había sido él quien había propiciado esa relación, ni siquiera Tomoe. Había sido Kaoru con su traición y sus mentiras.

No se dió cuenta de lo mucho que estaba apretando la taza entre sus manos hasta que esta se partió, esparciendo el caliente líquido por sus manos y trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Observó con el ceño fruncido como Aoshi se apresuraba a poner una servilleta sobre el escurridizo té para que no cayera al suelo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Himura?

Sanosuke frunció el ceño ante el estado de Kenshin. Su amigo siempre había sido un tipo inquebrantable. Nada le preocupaba jamás y su calma en cualquier situación era lo que mantenía vivo al club. No por menos era el segundo líder de la banda y la mano derecha de Seijuro Hiko.

— Llevas dos días muy raro.

Odiando ser el último en enterarse de las cosas en ese trío, se levantó para ir a buscar una bayeta y otro té mientras puteaba por lo bajo.

Aoshi siguió con la mirada a su primo hasta que se perdió por la puerta de la cocina del restaurante que regentaba y seguidamente fijó su vista en el pelirrojo.

— ¿Estás pensando en ella, no es así?

Kenshin no estaba seguro de si era buena idea hablar con Aoshi del tema. El día anterior había sido precisamente él el que había insinuado que Kaoru podía ser una traidora y lo que menos necesitaba era que su estado de ánimo le hiciera creer más en esa convicción. Sacudiendo su manga, llena de té, rezongó.

— Te aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver con el robo de las armas.

Aoshi asintió lentamente, con su habitual franqueza y deslizó una carpeta que había tenido con él en todo momento pero que, a Kenshin le había pasado desapercibida hasta ese instante. Frunció el ceño alargando la mano y abriendo el carpesano para ver su contenido, pero la mano de Aoshi impidió que siguiera. Al mirarlo, pudo apreciar una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

— Yo toda la vida odiando a Kaoru por serte infiel y resulta que al que tendría que haber odiado es a ti. Aún estoy a tiempo de hacerlo.

Kenshin no encontró nada gracioso en ello. No sabía de qué diablos hablaba el pelinegro. Con un manotazo impaciente, retiró la mano de Aoshi de encima de la carpeta y sacó todo su contenido. Lo esparció sobre la mesa, sin importar que se mojara y lo que vió lo dejó atónito.

Montones de fotos de él con Tomoe en situaciones que él no recordaba en absoluto haber vivido. Hojas y hojas de conversaciones, demasiado íntimas, entre él y su actual esposa que podía asegurar que jamás había tenido. Registros de llamadas… llamadas que él nunca había realizado. Notó cómo su corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez y como la sangre fluía por sus venas furiosa.

— Esta mierda no es mía. Jamás engañé a Kaoru.

Si Aoshi no hubiera conocido tan bien a Kenshin, él mismo se hubiera creído el contenido de esas pruebas, pero lo conocía. Había vivido de primera mano el amor que profesaba hacia Kaoru. Su amigo podía ser muchas cosas; un criminal, un ser sin escrúpulos, violento, visceral, pero no era un mentiroso. Kaoru había sido con la única que se había mostrado como una persona decente. La había amado de verdad.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

El pelinegro miró a su jefe y se removió incómodo. Kenshin no le daba miedo, pero el respeto que sentía por él le hacía difícil explicarle los motivos que lo habían llevado a casa de la pelinegra a pesar de que le hubiera prohibido explícitamente inmiscuirse en el tema.

— Anoche estuve en su casa mientras tú hablabas con ella en los juzgados.

Kenshin sintió hervir la rabia en sus venas. Shinomori era su amigo, pero también su subordinado. En cuestiones del club, él simplemente debía esperar sus órdenes y no hacer nada sin su consentimiento. No solo se había saltado la jerarquía de la banda, la cual para ellos era una cuestión importante de honor, sino que además lo había hecho con algo que era íntimamente personal para él.

La aparición de Sanosuke en ese justo momento y la rapidez de Aoshi para esconder todas las pruebas hicieron que Kenshin no se abalanzáse sobre su amigo en ese mismo instante para recordarle quién mandaba ahí.

— Hiko ha llamado. Nos quiere a todos reunidos en veinte minutos en su oficina.

Tanto Kenshin como Aoshi ignoraron a Sanosuke a pesar de que lo habían escuchado y ambos se habían levantado para empezar a ponerse sus chaquetas mientras se dirigían miradas heladas y cortantes. Sanosuke frunció el ceño y salió del local, molesto por ser el último mono en esa jaula.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los principales elementos de la banda entraron a la sala de reuniones, uno seguido de otro, bajo la mirada atenta de Seijuro Hiko, que ya se encontraba ahí, mirándolos con fijación. El maxilar apoyado sobre la mano izquierda, los ojos mirando cada rostro y acompañando sus movimientos al entrar y ocupar sus lugares. Sojiro fue el último entrar y quien cerró la puerta, sentándose seguidamente.

El silencio incómodo ocupó el lugar. Todos se sentían expectantes, queriendo saber a ciencia cierta el motivo de la congregación, pero al parecer, su jefe, no estaba dispuesto a hablar demasiado. Continuaba observando, callado y con expresión indescifrable.

Por otra parte, Hiko estaba librando una batalla interna. ¿Cómo decir a sus hombres lo que quería? Ellos confiaban en él y tenía que tener mucho tacto para decir lo que venía, más porque nadie podía sospechar la verdadera razón que se ocultaba detrás de esa decisión. Nadie podía saber lo que realmente pasaba. Sus ojos oscuros pasearon por cada rostro, parando y quedándose por más tiempo fijos en el de su hijo, que no estaba exactamente presente en ese momento, sino con la cabeza viajando a otro lugar, más bien a otra persona.

Cuando Kenshin se sintió observado, levantó los ojos y vió a su padre, quien lo miraba de una manera extraña, frunció el ceño de forma interrogativa, pero, por toda respuesta el mayor de la banda cambió su punto de visión hacia otro lugar. Su padre adoptivo estaba distinto, algo pasaba, pero él no tenía idea de que podía ser.

Hiko respiró hondo, en busca de ánimos y coraje. Se enderezó en su silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Sus afilados ojos escrutaron, una vez más, a cada uno de sus miembros y decidió que la mejor salida era ser directo.

— Vamos hacer una entrega de drogas. - La imponente voz de Hiko inundó el ambiente, causando conmoción. Todos odiaban eso, cada uno por su propia razón.

— ¿Qué? - Fue la rápida exclamación de Kenshin ante tal absurdo. - Eso sólo puede ser una broma. - Atacó.

Seijuro lo miró con falsa tranquilidad y sencillamente ignoró a Kenshin. Aquello tampoco le hacía gracia a él y mezclarse con la basura de los traficantes de estupefacientes era como rebajarse a lo peor del mundo. Continuó con su información, callando el alboroto.

— Como decía… Debido a nuestra última pérdida, estamos en una difícil situación. Hablé con nuestro negociante de la Triada y pedí una semana. Me dieron solo cuatro días. Tenemos que enviarles pronto el cargamento de armas, o habrá guerra. - Silencio total. - No tenemos fondos suficientes que alcancen para comprar todo de nuevo, entonces…

— Entonces… ¿Has pensado que con involucrándonos en esa mierda de las drogas lo solucionaremos? - Interrumpió Kenshin.

Todos miraron al segundo al mando y seguidamente a Hiko, quien suspiró y continuó, ahora mirando al pelirrojo.

— No será permanente. Es una salida de emergencia. Lo haremos una sola vez. Un viejo conocido quiere que lo ayude en eso, a cambio nos pagará muy bien por la entrega y con eso, alcanzaremos a solucionar nuestro lío con la Triada sin que nadie salga lastimado.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, el plan tenía sentido, pero la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo. En especial los tres jefes después de Seijuro. Kenshin no paraba de maldecir en su interior y de mirar con enojo a su padre, quien le sostenía la mirada, de una manera rara. Algo se removió en interior del hijo, pero no sabia que pensar. La expresión ilegible del mayor lo estaba sacando de quicio, era como si su padre le escondiera algo.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue callado.

— Es un orden. - Declaró el morocho.

Silencio total. Hasta que Kenshin se puso en pie.

— Muy bien. Me encargaré personalmente de la distribución. Me imagino que el lugar será aquel maldito barrio ¿cierto? - Hizo mención de un barrio donde sólo era frecuentado por los peores delincuentes, todos aquellos que trabajaban con los estupefacientes, usuarios o vendedores. Hiko asintió. - Muy bien… Cuando tengas la carga me lo dices y Aoshi y yo nos encargaremos. Sólos.

Sabía que su decisión sería motivo de ofensa para algunos de los miembros, que se lo tomarían como si él quisiera decir que no podían hacerlo por ineptos, pero no era eso. Aoshi era sensato, de pensamiento rápido y no se dejaba guiar por las emociones. Era el tipo ideal para ayudarlo en un lugar tan inestable. Por el momento, obedecería a Hiko pero pensaba investigar que podía estar pasando con su padre cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo.

Sanosuke quiso reclamar por haber sido dejado de lado pero fue callado por un gesto del mandamás de la banda, que encaraba a su hijo. Dolido, pero sin dejar que nadie se percatara, aceptó la exigencia y dió por finalizada la reunión. Hizo salir a todos los demás, pidiendo que se quedaran sólo los dos que se encargarían de entrar al infierno para ganar una buena suma de dinero.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la salida de la reunión, Kenshin y Aoshi se separaron, tomando rumbos distintos, apenas sin dirigirse la palabra después de la diferencia que habían tenido por el tema de Kaoru.

Aoshi observó como su amigo y compañero de batalla se largaba malhumorado, derrapando la rueda trasera de su moto. Suspiró. Solo esperaba que no fuera a hacer alguna locura sin contar con él.

Se subió a su Aston Martin y decidió que esa noche necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse. Ese día había sido un total desastre desde el principio hasta el final y necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

Siendo como él era, parco en relaciones sociales, exceptuando a Kenshin y a su primo, quedar con alguna mujer que luego quisiera volver a verlo o tener algo más que sexo con él no era una opción. Él prefería una mujer que le hiciera el trabajo, cobrara y luego se marchara sin pedir explicaciones ni darlas. Con ese pensamiento se acercó hasta el club que solía frecuentar a menudo y que tenía todo aquello que él necesitaba.

No le hizo falta bajar de su vehículo para que un par de mujeres con escasa ropa se acercaran a él. A una de ellas la conocía. Había mantenido relaciones con ella y sabía de sobras que era una profesional, la otra, en cambio, era una desconocida para él.

Misao sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio el Aston Martin de Aoshi Shinomori parar frente al club. Sus fuentes habían acertado. Ese hombre era un putero e iba a caer en su juego. Contoneando las caderas, se acercó al coche, a la par que una chica que parecía conocer muy bien al pelinegro.

Sin querer perder la oportunidad, Misao se puso delante de la chica, apoyó sus codos en la ventanilla del conductor y sonrió de forma seductora al alto hombre que se encontraba en su interior. Sus pechos sobresalían del corpiño de cuero, y su blanca piel resaltaba con la oscuridad de la prenda y de la noche.

Aoshi observó a la mujer, satisfecho con lo que veía. Esa pequeña tenía pinta de ser toda una fiera. Con un simple gesto de cabeza, le indicó que subiera al coche.

Misao, sonrió sin que él pudiera verla mientras se montaba en el Aston Martin. Ahí empezaba su misión, haría caer a Aoshi Shinomori junto con toda su banda.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras, en un barrio residencial y lleno de familias felices, se encontraba Kenshin, casi desubicado, frente a la puerta de la culpable de sus desgracias. Reuniendo valor, dejó que sus nudillos chocaran contra la puerta de madera de la entrada y esperó paciente hasta que escuchó unos pasos delicados pero firmes dirigirse hacia él.

Cuando Kaoru abrió la puerta, no pudo quedarse más alucinada. Ante ella tenía al hombre que había hecho de los últimos años de su vida un infierno. Su mirada ámbar la traspasaba. ¿Cómo había averiguado dónde vivía?

Ante el desconcierto y la falta de reacción de Kaoru, Kenshin se obligó a alzar ante ella una de las fotos dónde se podía ver a Tomoe y a él en actitud íntima mientras declaraba, conciso y seguro de sí mismo.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Kaoru solo pudo echarse a un lado y dejarlo pasar, temblando por dentro ante el solo pensamiento de volver a tener a ese hombre entre las paredes de su casa.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Buenoo y llegando al final de otro capítulo que esperamos que os haya gustado… viene la pregunta del reto.

 **¿Qué pensáis que esconde Hiko?**

Recordamos los premios a elegir entre varios al ganador o ganadores:

1 - Colaboración en algún fic.

2 - Oneshot con las parejas y el tema que se desee.

3 - Dibujo personalizado de los personajes que se deseen.

4 - Fondo de pantalla para PC con los personajes que se deseen.

5 - Fondo de pantalla para móvil con los personajes que se deseen.

6 - Portada para tu fic.

¡Vamos que lo regalamos! A ver quién acierta.


	4. Chapter 4

Este es un fic que hago a medias con la autora Lica. Me surgió la idea de una serie que vi de bandas y la invité a ella para que escribiéramos juntas. Ella la publicará en portugués y yo en español. Desde ya, les agradecemos que nos lean y os recuerdo que Rurouni Kenshin no nos pertenece. Si fuera el caso, las chicas no existirían porque ellos serían nuestros. jajajajaja Tampoco ganamos nada escribiendo, o seriamos ricas. XD La trama si es nuestra. ;)

Y… aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo.

Antes de nada, agradecimientos por los Follows, los Favs y los Reviews y por supuesto, nuestra contestación a todas aquellas que os habéis molestado en darnos vuestra siempre agradable, bienvenida y querida opinión:

 **Pajaritoazul** **:** Nada más a agregar de lo que ya te dije en PM… Y si… Esa su primera frase fue la mejor. Es muy tranquilizante que aunque haga todo eso, Kenshin no te mienta. Jajajajaaj Besos. By. Lica

Como no… totalmente de acuerdo con tu primera frase xD. En cuanto a lo demás… Aoshi, Misao y Saito van a dar mucho de qué hablar jajaja. No, no es una estrategia de Hiko. Prueba de nuevo. Muchas gracias por comentar. (Kaorumar)

 **Rositaalvarenga** **:** No diria que Hiko estuvo implicado. Poque Hiko odia ese mundo tanto cuanto los demás, pero es un barrio conocido por todos los delincuentes. u.u Y si… Creo que tu espera se acabó. :D besos By. Lica

Bueno, Lica ya contestó a tu respuesta. Tendrás que seguir intentándolo. En cuanto a tu espera… este capítulo te quitará esas ganas. Muchas gracias por comentar. (Kaorumar)

 **Taishou** **:** Si… Es el grande momento de la verdad. :D Y siii… Espero que te guste lo que va pasar con la comadreja acá. Jajajajaja Esa chica es loca. :D Engañamos a todos con MiSaito. Tan divertido. XD besos. By. Lica

Ya vas a ver a Misao jugar a varias bandas xD. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por comentar. (Kaorumar)

 **Pjean** **:** Gracias linda… Su opinión es muy importante. :D Interesante su visión. Pero no acerto el reto. Lo siento. Aunque gracias… Me gusta ver sus ideas. *u*. Besos. By Lica

NO! Hiko separar a Kaoru y Kenshin? No… pero pronto sabrás quién fue. Muchas gracias por tu opinion y por tu comentario! (Kaorumar)

 **Rogue85** **:** Es Yumi, si. Es que en Wiki ella esta como ojos café por eso la puse así. :D Felicitaciones… Acertó el de Misao entonces… Escoja su regalo, por favor. jejejejeje. Y sobre lo demás… Continúe a pensar. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo señora Bracho, KenKao fueron fuertemente engañados, y ahora es el momento de la verdad. Creo que Kenshin debe un agradecimiento a Aoshi. u.u Sobre Hiko… Pero si, luego sabrá, aunque no en ese capítulo. ;) Sobre MisAoshi, lo siento. Serán pareja. Jijijijijiji PERO, te prometo algunos MiSaitos… Ya que como ya lo viste, ellos tienen algo muuuy apasionado. Jejejejejeje Espero de corazón que te siga gustando, porque tenemos planeado mucho lío por adelante. O como decimos acá en Brasil: Muita treta. Jajajaja By Lica

Bueno… como ya te dije por Facebook… Por lo demás, tendrás MiSaito para dar y regalar en este fic y creo que te divertirás con ellos tanto como nos estamos divirtiendo nosotras planeandolo. Muchas gracias por comentar. (Kaorumar)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **04\. UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE**

Cerró la puerta y posó su frente en la madera. Necesitaba fuerza, mucha fuerza. Tener a Kenshin de nuevo en su vida ya le había alterado el sueño, ahora, tenerlo dentro de su casa, de su refugio… Temía por si acababa con su cordura. Respiró hondo y se llenó de valor para dar media vuelta y mostrarle la cara. Ya era la hora de sepultar sus pesadillas.

Kenshin estaba de espaldas a ella, miraba con atención cada rincón de la sala: era limpia, bien arreglada, no tenía muebles muy costosos, pero había buen gusto y armonía en cómo todo había sido montado. A su lado derecho había una ventana con ligeras cortinas cerradas, de color claro. A su izquierda quedaba una escalera que lo llevaba a segunda planta, de frente dos sofás, uno frente al otro, separados por una mesa central y tras ellos, un mueble con un jarrón de flores, teléfono y una puerta que posiblemente llevaría a la cocina y no sabía a qué más. Un sólo cuadro adornaba la pared frente a él.

— ¿Esta casa es nueva? - Preguntó a la par que se volvía a mirarla, encontrándose con su mirada azul, intensa.

— No exactamente. La compré hace poco, pero ya no es tan nueva. - Habló sin ánimo.

— No fue lo que pregunté. - Sonrió de lado, arrogante.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? - Aquella no era una pregunta sencilla, había un significado mayor tras ella y él lo supo.

Bajó la cabeza, por alguna razón se sintió avergonzado, pero no iba rendirse. Tenía que recuperarse y descubrir toda la verdad.

— Vine porque tenemos que hablar.

— No sé a qué te refieres. Creo que ya me dijiste todo la última vez. - Y no se refería a la última charla en su despacho, sino a la última vez que se vieron, años atrás, cuando terminaron en malos términos.

— Kaoru…

Fue callado por la pelinegra, que elevó una mano y lo paró en medio de lo que iba decir. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y el pelirrojo pudo ver perfectamente el dolor mal contenido en su interior. Kaoru aun le guardaba rencor y tenía razones para ello. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, habían sido engañados, y si así era, más tenía él que disculparse que ella.

— ¿Por qué? - le preguntó ella con la voz encogida. - ¿Por qué ahora? Después de tanto tiempo… - Habló entre dientes.

Kenshin bajó la cabeza y miró la foto que llevaba en las manos. Si… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tantos años? Porque aunque su vida hubiera cambiado, se hubiera casado y seguido adelante, nunca, ningún día de su vida, había podido olvidarla y lo que más deseaba era volver a verla y tenerla en sus brazos. Irguió la cabeza y la encaró, seguro.

— El tiempo que pasó no importa. Lo que importa es que tengo que saber la verdad. - se sinceró.

Ella rió con desdén. Miró al lado, incrédula y luego lo encaró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Mordió su labio inferior, acto seguido, fijó su vista en los ojos del hombre y decidió hablar.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora quieres saber la verdad? - sentía rabia. - Cuando yo te grité que jamás te había traicionado, que te amaba y seguía siendo fiel a ti, ¿qué hiciste? - él tragó duro, sabiendo lo que venía. - Me escupiste a la cara que yo era una zorra, una cualquiera que sólo estaba contigo por tu dinero y me humillaste delante de todos aquellos que nos conocían. Tuve que aguantar insultos de personas que ni conocía en las calles y hasta prendieron fuego a mi coche en la noche. - dejó escapar el aire con fuerza, intentando guardar la calma, controlando la voz. - Tú. - lo señaló. - No te preocupaste en aclarar nada en ese tiempo. Sólo te deshiciste de mí como si no fuera nada. - silencio. - Entonces… Explicame algo. ¿Por qué ahora?

— Porque… - ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándolo, mientras él intentaba encontrar algo que decir. Si se paraba a pensar, realmente era ridículo. - Porque yo quiero saber la verdad, esas fotos son falsas, yo jamas te engañe…

El sonido de la cachetada que ella le dió en la cara, no sólo lo calló, también llenó todo el espacio que los rodeaba. Más que doler, lo desconcertó. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el rostro ladeado, Kenshin aguantó todo el arranque de rabia de la pelinegra. Sentía de verdad que lo merecía. Respiró hondo y bajó la mirada, antes de volverla hacia ella. Los ojos azul vidriosos por las lágrimas no derramadas no abandonaban el rostro varonil.

— Es justo. - después de largos segundos, Kenshin volvió a hablar. - Lo merezco después de lo que te hice… Debería haber creído en ti,debería haberte escuchado. - la boca de la pelinegra tembló ligeramente y se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendose. - Yo me volví total y completamente ciego por los celos y no hay disculpa para lo que te hice. Pero… - resolló. - Tu siempre fuiste mi punto débil...

— ¡Callate! - gritó. - ¿Cómo te atreves a echarme la culpa? - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. - Tu eras mi mundo. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con tu trabajo, como solías decir, te aceptaba tal y como eras con tal de estar a tu lado. Porque te amaba. Y tú… ¡Tú! - recalcó. - Creíste de primeras en todas esas mentiras. Y pensar que cuando yo recibí la carta, donde habian esa y muchas otras fotos, con muchos mensajes y todo lo demás, dudé… Dudé de las pruebas, porque creía en tu sinceridad. - Ya estaba llorando y no podía retener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y suspiró. No había nada que decir, ella tenía razón. Tuvo su oportunidad para creerla, pero dejó que sus celos lo controlasen. Siempre había estado loco por ella, Kaoru constantemente acababa con su cordura, admitía que sus celos por ella siempre bordearon la enfermedad y por más que intentaba controlarse, tenerla cerca de otro hombre lo dejaba desquiciado. Por más absurdo que pudiera parecer, sólo con verla ahora, estaba seguro que no estaba ni cerca de haberse curado.

Era y para toda la vida sería la mujer que él amaba.

— Perdóname.

Decir que ella se quedó sorprendida con la respuesta sería poco. Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta y pestañeó varias veces antes de empezar a entender lo que él había dicho. Escuchó pero no oyó. Sí, parecía tonto, pero fue lo que le pasó. Estaba anonada.

— Nada es más ridículo que lo que te hice pero… Yo creí… - se frotó las manos por la cara con desesperación. - Todo parecía tan real, tan verdadero… - sin saber si podría o no, salió por primera vez del lugar donde estuvo desde que entró y ocupó uno de los sofás, donde simultáneamente se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarla. - Aún recuerdo cuando recibí esas falsas pruebas… - Se calló.

Kaoru lo siguió con los ojos y en seguida ocupó el sofá frente a él, apoyó los antebrazos sobre los muslos, uniendo las manos una contra la otra, dejó el cuerpo recto pero ligeramente hacia el frente y esperó. Con el llanto ya controlado, pero los ojos mojados y rojos.

— Intenté decírtelo miles de veces ese día. Yo no te traicione. - Exclamó sucinta.

— Lo sé… - razonó Kenshin. - Creo que ahora lo sé.- Susurró melancólico.

— ¿Crees? - Los ojos de la mujer eran duros para él y su cara mostraba un deje irónico.

— No. Estoy seguro de que me equivoqué. Así como yo no te traicione, tu tampoco lo hiciste. Alguien nos vio cara de tontos y…

— Habla sólo por ti, porque yo no creí en nada de eso. - aseveró. Recostó el cuerpo hacia el respaldo del sofá y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Cabezota.

Asintió derrotado. Había sido el mayor estúpido del mundo. Pensó en como Hiko solía llamarlo desde hacía algunos años, estúpido discípulo, tal vez su padrastro tuviera razón después de todo.

— Yo… - hizo una pausa . - ¿Podrías perdonarme? - La miró lleno de esperanza.

Kaoru suspiró derrotada, desvió la mirada de un lado a otro, pensativa. Luego, volvió a mirarlo y al pelirrojo no le tomó ni un segundo saber que ella no se lo pondría tan fácil. La morocha sonrió, altanera y estrechó los ojos hacia él.

— ¿Sabes?… Ahora que me pongo a pensar… Para quien afirma con tanta seguridad que no me engañó, se casó muy fácil y rápido con la tipa de las fotos.

Y eso fue como si todo se aclarara en la mente de Kenshin. Volvió a mirar la foto y se asombró por no haberse parado a pensar antes en ese detalle. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la de ojos zarcos.

— No es tan sencillo. - ponderó. - Perdí mi vida, mi honor, todo lo que tenía aquí, cuando tu me atacaste en público. No creo que unas cuantas palabras de perdón cambien algo. Tendrás que ser más creativo. - Espetó.

El pelirrojo trago saliva y respiró hondo. Iba a encontrar una manera de conseguir su perdón. Quiso decir algo más, pero ella se le adelantó una vez más.

— Y aunque te perdone… Dudo que algo vuelva a ser como antes. Nuestras vidas siguieron rumbos distintos, yo cambie, tu cambiaste, ahora estas casado y tienes una familia. Creo que sólo podríamos intentar llevarnos bien. Es todo. Pero eso… Si logras hacer que te perdone.

Kenshin se puso de pie bruscamente. Decidido, mirándole con avidez y pasión contenida.

— Haré que me perdones, Kaoru. - oír su nombre salir de aquella boca, de esa manera tan decidida, la hizo jadear. - Y de alguna manera voy a recuperar todos estos años. - ella arqueó una ceja. - Voy a descubrir quien nos preparó la trampa y voy a hundirlo. - aseguró el pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué? - presentó una vez más la pregunta que estaba haciendo durante todo el tiempo, mientras se levantaba y ponía las manos en su cintura. - Ya pasaron tantos años… El tiempo no se recupera, Kenshin.

Oír su nombre en los labios rosados de la mujer hizo que a Kenshin se le erizara la piel. Sin ser nada consciente de lo que hacía, acortó el espacio que los separaba y posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la mujer, quien dió un brinco por la impresión, sin embargo, no se apartó.

— Porque aunque hayan pasado siglos, mis sentimientos siguen igual y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tenerte de nuevo, no sólo en mi vida, también a mi lado y en mi cama, dentro de mis brazos. - Susurró, depositando un casto beso que casi pareció un sencillo roce, en sus labios. Fue tan rápido que Kaoru ni llegó a cerrar los ojos.

Después se apartó y con un movimiento de manos, se despidió, sin volver a mirarla y se fue, cerrando la puerta a su paso, dejando a la abogada totalmente ensimismada, mirando por donde él había desaparecido. Unos segundos más tarde, dejó a su cuerpo desplomarse sobre el asiento, a la par que llevaba la manos hasta sus labios, recordando aquella sensación abrumadora que la colmó, trayendo de vuelta todos aquellos sentimientos que había ocultado para protegerse.

Sus sentimientos también seguían intactos.

Kenshin en contrapartida salió desbocado, sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a perforar su pecho o a escapar por su boca de tan fuerte que latía. La amaba. Tuvo que obligarse a huir antes de tomarla en brazos y hacerle el amor, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, porque la deseaba como un loco, todos sus instintos gritaban desesperados por poseerla. Pero no podía, tendría que ganarse nuevamente su confianza, conquistarla de nuevo y arreglar su situación con Tomoe. No era un mal nacido, se oponía a traiciones y por lo tanto quería hacer las cosas bien.

Subió a su moto, mientras recordaba lo que Kaoru le dijo sobre no tardar nada en casarse justamente con la mujer que estaba en las pruebas de su falsa infidelidad. No importaba cómo, iba averiguar, quién lo separó de Kaoru y haría que esa persona pagara con sangre. Deseaba de verdad que su esposa no tuviera nada que ver en todo eso, porque si así era, no importaba lo bien que le hubiera servido todos estos años. Sufriría igual que cualquier otro.

Por segunda vez aquella noche, salió a toda velocidad, derrapando con la rueda trasera de su moto.

 **oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOo**

Misao observaba la enorme, pero triste y desolada casa de Shinomori mientras este se quitaba de forma mecánica la chaqueta de cachemira que llevaba y que, estaba segura, costaba más que lo que ella cobraba en dos meses.

No era justo. Ella era una buena persona, una ciudadana modelo. Ayudaba a los demás, se dejaba la piel y se jugaba la vida día a día por la sociedad y a cambio cobraba un mísero sueldo que no le permitía ni comprarse un coche decente. En cambio, Shinomori, que era un delincuente, y una lacra para la sociedad, estaba forrado y vivía como un rey.

Dió un respingo cuando las grandes manos del hombre la acercaron a él desde atrás, agarrando sus pechos de forma brusca. ¡No, no, no y no! Que se hiciera pasar por puta no significaba que fuera a hacer el papel hasta el final. Se giró rápido hacia él y rió de forma nerviosa.

— ¿No tomamos algo primero? Podríamos tomar algo antes… así, como para entrar en calor.

Dio un paso atrás, casi a punto de sacar las veinte kunais que llevaba escondidas, cuando el hombre casi se abalanzó sobre ella de nuevo.

Aoshi frunció el ceño. ¿Era nueva en ese mundillo o qué? Dejando escapar el aire de forma controlada, le dió la espalda y fue a la cocina a preparar té… para tomar algo.

Misao lo siguió, observando ante ella como el trasero prieto y bien puesto de Shinomori se movía ágil y resuelto en la cocina y no fue hasta que escuchó el silbido de la tetera que se dio cuenta que él estaba preparando té. ¡Té! Ese no era el plan…

— Cuando me refería a tomar algo, quería decir unas copas… ya sabes, algo que sea no apto para menores. ¿Tal vez vodka? O no… tu tienes más pinta de que te guste el sake… ¿y el whisky?

Aoshi giró lentamente la cabeza y la observó casi sin hacer ni un gesto en su cara. Tranquilamente, volvió a su tarea de preparar té, mientras vertía el contenido en un par de cuencos de cerámica.

— No bebo vodka, ni sake. Tampoco whisky.

La boca de Misao casi tocó el suelo de la impresión.

— ¿Ginebra? - preguntó esperanzada, pero la lenta negativa del pelinegro hizo que empezara a ponerse realmente nerviosa. - ¿Bebes algo de de alcohol?

Shinomori negó mientras le pasaba el cuenco de té y la observaba a la par que daba un sorbo al suyo.

Misao se congeló en el acto. Ella había esperado emborracharlo y hacerle creer que habían tenido relaciones pero ¡resultaba que el tipo no bebía! ¿Qué clase de tío del siglo veintiuno no bebía? Eso no le podía estar pasando a ella.

Se tomó el té sin ganas, intentando pensar a toda velocidad un modo de salir de ese atolladero pero antes de que pudiera idear nada, las grandes y fuertes manos de Aoshi la agarraron del trasero, haciendo que el cuenco de té cayera al suelo haciéndose añicos. La aplastó contra la columna que separaba la cocina de la sala y tuvo que contener un grito cuando sintió la boca del hombre devorando su cuello y bajando hacia su escote.

Había entrado en la guarida del diablo y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias…

Se mordió el labio cuando él tiró con una sola mano de su corpiño, bajándoselo y haciendo que sus pechos escaparan rebeldes de él. Si antes había contenido un grito, esta vez no pudo, ya que la boca de él se había posado en uno de sus pechos y lo devoraba y maltrataba de forma placentera con sus labios y dientes al punto de hacerle olvidar quién era y porqué estaban ahí.

Notó como la pared a su espalda la abandonaba y observó los ojos de Aoshi mientras la llevaba a la sala y la tiraba sin miramientos sobre el sofá. Tragó saliva cuando el hombre empezó a despojarse de su ropa ante ella sin vergüenza alguna y casi se atragantó al verlo completamente desnudo. Si todos los diablos tenían un cuerpo tan bien esculpido como el que tenía delante podía hacerse adicta a esas misiones…

Notó que Shinomori la miraba y entonces se dió cuenta de que tenía que moverse, tenía que hacer algo. Se suponía que era una prostituta hábil en el sexo. Ocultó la vergüenza y el decoro en el rincón más oscuro de su alma y, tal y como había hecho él, pero sin levantarse del sofá, se quitó su ropa, con movimientos sensuales y calculados.

Aoshi respiró hondo cuando ella empezó a quitarse de forma insinuante su ropa y agarró su miembro, duro, con su mano. Se tocó y ella correspondió haciendo lo mismo. Durante un buen rato, el juego consistió en tocarse cada uno con sus propias manos mientras no apartaban la vista del otro. Era excitante y tenía que admitir que la chica desnuda estaba muchísimo mejor que vestida.

Misao no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba siguiéndole el juego a ese bandido y pese a que no debería, estaba disfrutandolo. Nunca se había sentido tan desinhibida como en esos momentos. Observó como Aoshi se acariciaba ese gran miembro que poseía y se dio cuenta, con pesar, de que se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

Aprovechando su papel de prostituta, le indicó al hombre con la mano que se acercara y éste no dudó en hacerlo. Cuando se posó sobre ella, contuvo un gemido. Su piel estaba caliente, ardiendo y todo su cuerpo era duro al tacto. El hombre era impresionante, había que admitirlo.

Gritó, cuando él le abrió la piernas de forma brusca y se introdujo en ella de una sola embestida. Era enorme y estaba tan duro que sentía una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

Aoshi aguantó un gruñido cuando se introdujo en ella. Estaba muy prieta… demasiado, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas de que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el negocio. La agarró de las manos y empezó a embestirla con fuerza.

Misao no supo cuánto tiempo duró esa agradable tortura. Lo único que podía hacer era entregarse a las sensaciones mientras dejaba que su delincuente le diera placer. Apretó las piernas en la cintura del hombre cuando el orgasmo la sorprendió, haciendo que gritara.

Notó vagamente como él se hundía una última vez más fuerte en ella y se derramaba en su interior, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada para darle importancia a ese hecho. Todo lo que deseaba era besar a ese hombre por lo que acababa de pasar pero cuando lo fue a hacer, este se retiró.

— Yo no beso en la boca. Nunca. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo a menos que quieras que se enamoren de ti.

Y con esa simple aclaración, se retiró de ella, dejándola completamente aturdida.

Avergonzada, cogió su ropa para empezar a vestirse y paseó sus ojos por el pecho sudado del pelinegro, que en esos momentos se ponía los pantalones, dejándolos abiertos y se acercaba a ella. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, embobada mirándolo.

— Madre mía, y yo que pensaba que era un cubo de hielo… - susurró.

Aoshi se sacó un abundante fajo de billetes del bolsillo y frunció el ceño al escuchar a la chica farfullar algo por lo bajo.

— ¿Decias?

Misao sacudió la cabeza.

— Que ahora es la mía… para cobrar, digo.

Aoshi se encogió de hombros, no muy convencido con la respuesta y le dió unos cuantos y suculentos billetes. Al ver que ella se los quedaba mirando con extrañeza, preguntó.

— ¿No es suficiente?

¿Que no era suficiente? Misao tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por respirar. Ahí había más dinero de lo que ella cobraba en un mes…

— No… - Aoshi alzó una ceja - digo, ¡sí! Es… es demasiado.

Con una sonrisa pícara, que pocas veces solía esbozar, el pelinegro le robó de la mano un par de billetes.

— Es verdad, es demasiado. Te resto estos por el cuenco que me has roto.

Misao abrió la boca de par en par. ¡Ella no había roto nada!

 **oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOo**

Saito observaba desde la lejanía la casa de Aoshi Shinomori. Aunque su apariencia era la de alguien sumamente tranquilo, por dentro, los demonios lo corroían. Tiró el cigarro que tenía en la mano ya consumido y se encendió otro, al que le dió una fuerte calada.

— Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Alzó una ceja hacia el pequeño guardia de seguridad que vigilaba la urbanización y le enseñó con desdén su placa de policía. El hombre, calvo y sin gracia, murmuró una disculpa antes de salir corriendo.

Era curioso… un delincuente viviendo en una zona vigilada para evitar que otros delincuentes le robaran. Observó el estilo de las casas de alrededor, todas parecían viviendas de gente adinerada y honrada.

— El dinero hace al ciudadano…

Susurró y dio un respingo en el asiento del coche cuando vió salir a Misao del gran portón de hierro de la casa de Aoshi. Ahí estaba… después de muchas horas. Esperaba que tuviera buenas noticias para él.

Misao salió de la casa frotándose los brazos para mantener el calor, empezó a caminar por la calle mientras observaba todo alrededor, un sencillo detalle podría ser importante. Llegando a la esquina frunció el ceño al ver el coche de Saito aparcado. ¿Qué hacía allí? Sin hacerle esperar, se acercó al lobo y se montó en el lado del copiloto, colocándose bien el corpiño que había quedado mal puesto después del escarceo con Shinomori.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le has sonsacado a ese desgraciado?

Misao enrojeció pensando en lo que le había "sonsacado" y negó con la cabeza, indicando a su jefe y amante que no tenía nada que valiera la pena contar.

Saito apretó tanto el cigarrillo en su mano que lo rompió y puteó al caer la colilla en su pierna y quemar su pantalón. Mientras se sacudía, increpó a la de ojos aguamarina.

— ¿Y qué se supone que has estado haciendo dos horas en esa casa?

Misao enrojeció más aún, recordando lo que había estado haciendo. Tenía que admitir que en un principio se había sentido violenta y avergonzada con la situación pero en esos momentos sentía una agradable sensación, en especial entre las piernas. Shinomori había resultado ser hasta bromista y antes de despedirse le había pedido su número para llamarla de nuevo el próximo día que necesitara desahogarse. No podía negar que la misión no había sido del todo un fracaso, aunque hubiera tenido que recurrir a métodos a los que jamás pensó llegar. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

Saito apretó el puño en el volante. ¿Qué significaba esa risilla? La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era nada que a él le fuera a gustar.

— Me ha pedido el número de teléfono para el próximo día. Estoy dentro.

Y antes de que Saito pudiera preguntarle cómo, salió del coche y se llevó con ella la chaqueta de Saito.

— Y esto me lo llevo, que tengo frío con esta ropa de puta.

A Saito se le cayó de nuevo el cigarro de la boca. ¡Pero bueno! Dos horas con Shinomori y se había vuelto ladrona también…

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Y aquí el final de un nuevo capítulo.

Del reto anterior, tan solo hay un ganador que ya sabe quién es. Y este capítulo el reto es...

Nuevo reto:

" _ **¿Qué creéis que hará Kenshin?"**_

Y para animaros a pensar hemos decidido que daremos a elegir entre varios premios al ganador o ganadores:

1 - Colaboración en algún fic.

2 - Oneshot con las parejas y el tema que se desee.

3 - Dibujo personalizado de los personajes que se deseen.

4 - Fondo de pantalla para PC con los personajes que se deseen.

5 - Fondo de pantalla para móvil con los personajes que se deseen.

6 - Portada para tu fic.

¡Vamos que lo regalamos! A ver quién acierta.


End file.
